


Hey, Puppy! What, A Girl Can't Flirt With You Or Something?

by StormiJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Baby Gay Kara Danvers, Bottom Kara Danvers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut, Top Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiJ/pseuds/StormiJ
Summary: “Hey, crinkle.”“Glasses! Long time no see.”“Button-down, what’s happening?”“Sunshine, you miss me or something?”Kara was getting frustrated to no end. The bartender would not stop calling her names and she didn’t know why. Every time she came to her favorite bar, which wasn’t that often (yes it was), Lena would always be the one to greet her. At first, Kara thought the bartender called everyone by a nickname. But she soon figured out that they were only directed towards her. And she couldn’t take it anymore.ORAfter losing her dog Krypto, Kara has spent most nights at Lucky's Bar. Here she meets the bartender, Lena, who she finds very beautiful but also very very very annoying.





	1. I Don't Think I'll See You Again Unless My Liver Says Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not apologize for writing Lena as a top in this one lmao I had to

“Hey, crinkle.”

“Glasses! Long time no see.”

“Button-down what’s happening?”

“Sunshine, you miss me or something?”

Kara was getting frustrated to no end. The bartender would not stop calling her names and she didn’t know why. Every time she came to her favorite bar, which wasn’t that often (yes it was), Lena would always be the one to greet her. At first, Kara thought the bartender called everyone by a nickname. But she soon figured out that they were only directed towards her. And she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Could you please stop calling me all these names!”

“Oh, so the puppy does have a dark side. Personally, I think they suit you pretty well.” Lena was smirking, raising her eyebrow too like she always does. And usually Kara would be distracted by this, but tonight she didn’t care.

“Well, I don’t like them. You always point out something about me and that makes me self-conscious.”

“Kara, that was never my intention to make you uncomfortable. The only reason that I greet you is because you’re the nicest customer here. You don’t stare at my chest. You don’t tell me your life story. You simply order your drinks and go. I just used the nicknames to get your attention. Not many people come here wearing what you’re wearing either. It’s mostly leather and boots. I just thought you were different.” 

“Lena, I didn’t know. I thought you were just making fun of me.”

“No, I wasn’t. Sorry, Kara. I won’t bother you anymore.” Kara’s face fell. Lena turned to go help another customer even when Kara said her name. She hadn’t meant to get mad at Lena and scare her off. And now she had pissed off the only person in here that didn’t actually judge her. Everyone else had always called her out on the way she dresses and asked her what she was doing here in the first place. Kara had thought that Lena was calling her out with those nicknames at first. But she wasn’t saying it like everyone else. She was saying it like she noticed her. Kara messed up, she knew that. Yet she was a coward, so she left the bar and decided to never go back. 

\----

Two weeks later, Kara still hadn’t returned. She had been a regular, having come almost every night. The real reason she kept returning having been Lena. She was so in awe of her beauty. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds. Her hair shone so black that it put shame to the night sky. And her skin was whiter than untouched snow. Her personality, however, was a big turn off sometimes. She was mildly sarcastic and it seemed like she flirted with Kara too much. She didn’t know how to function around her. Turns out, Kara was the problem here since Lena was just being friendly and Kara couldn’t stand a couple of nicknames. She regretted leaving, but she couldn’t go back and face Lena. She probably hated her. So, she decided to go to the next best place.

She arrived early to the alien bar, awaiting her friends’ and sister’s arrival. While she waited, she heard a voice that sounded very familiar. One she recognized from all the lone nights she spent at her favorite bar. Searching for the source, she turned her head around just in time to see the young bartender swaying her hips to the music. She was dancing with another girl and Kara was overcome with jealousy. She quickly shook that feeling away. She barely knew her anyways. As she went to turn around and look towards the door once more, Lena caught her eye. She looked momentarily shocked, but then winked at the blushing blonde before turning back to the girl in her arms. Kara wasn’t sure how to react to that. Luckily, she didn’t have to think much because all of her friends had chosen to walk in at that moment.

“Little Danvers. I’ve missed you.” Maggie reached over and put Kara in a headlock, rubbing her head with her fist. 

“Stop Maggie you’re going to mess up my hair.” Kara said annoyed.

“Yeah, babe. Leave Kara alone.” Alex came to her rescue like always. Yet both her and Maggie exchanged the same smug look. 

“Kara! Give Winn a hug. He hasn’t seen you in ages.”

“Why are you talking in the third person?”

“Winn lost a bet to Alex and Maggie and this is his punishment.”

“You guys.” Kara sighed. Why couldn’t she just have a normal group of friends? “Vasquez please tell me you’re not talking like that at least.”

“All normal, little. I never bet against those two. It’s a guaranteed loss.” She snickered. 

“Alright, c’mon. You guys find a table. Mags and I will grab the drinks.” Alex pulled Maggie along by the hand. Kara knew it was a mistake letting Alex get the drinks because they would all end up drunk by the end of the night, but she didn’t care. She had been in a mood lately. And it definitely didn’t have anything to do with Lena. That would just be crazy, right? 

Soon after Winn, Vasquez, and Kara had found the perfect table, Alex and Maggie came back with shots. Kara groaned. She hated doing shots. Apparently, someone else knew that as well. 

“You don’t like shots, Puppy.” Lena slid into the booth next to Kara, pushing Winn further against the wall since there was barely any space in the first place. Kara looked at Lena with her mouth wide open. She was unsure of what was happening. Clearly, everyone else was just as confused because they were looking between the two wondering what was going on. Lena seemed to notice the stares and the fact that Kara was not saying anything as her cue to introduce herself.

“Lena Luthor. Bartender down at Lucky’s.” All eyes left Kara’s shocked face for Lena’s smirking one. None of them were processing how Kara could possibly know someone from Lucky’s. Kara Danvers was a pastel wearing cardigan-clad ball of sunshine and Lena, well she was a rough around the edges leather jacket wearing charming bartender. There was no logical explanation as to why this girl knew their Kara.

“Hey, Puppy, are you going to speak? Or should I go?” Lena put her arm on the back of the booth, nearly around Kara’s shoulders. 

“Woah, hey, slow down there stranger. What’s the story?” Alex questioned skeptically.

“Once upon a time…” Lena began.

“Don’t be a little shit. We want to know how you know miss sunshine over here.” Maggie just couldn’t believe that someone like Kara had managed to meet someone like Lena. 

“This one here,” She nodded towards Kara while sliding her arm down around her shoulders finally, “used to come into Lucky’s almost every night. Don’t know why considering she stuck out like a sore thumb.”

“And? How did you and Kara become friends though?” This time Vasquez was the one trying to gather information from the beautiful women in front of her.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say we’re friends. Not after she got mad at me and stormed out.” She chuckled then looked at Kara next to her. “Short brunette over here can call you miss sunshine but I can’t get away with it. Damn, you sure know how to break a girl’s heart.” Lena practically purred out her words all while smiling at the ever reddening Danvers next to her.

“Hey, stop flirting with my sister. Seriously, what do you want with her?”

“What wouldn’t I want with her is the better question. Dance with me, Glasses?” Kara just blushed even more. This was not happening, especially not in front of her sister of all people. “I’ll take that as a maybe later. I’ll be on the dance floor if you want to find me.” She husked out the last words into Kara’s ear before removing her arm from her shoulder. 

“I’m sure I’ll see you all around. Can’t let this one out of my sight again.” And with that, Lena left, finding another girl to dance with almost immediately. 

“I’m sorry, Kara, but did you want to tell us what the fuck that was?” Maggie was speaking for both herself and Alex. Alex did not even know how to articulate how weird it was to see her sister being flirted with. Especially with someone who seemed to be the complete opposite of everything that was Kara Danvers.


	2. I'll Ride Anything, Anything But Dick That Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena will not give up on her Puppy. Well, she's not her Puppy. Yet. But, she will be. Soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually my babies will get together, but it won't be anytime soon, gotta build up to it yknow ;)

“Okay, so explain that one more time please, Kara.” Everyone was staring at her in confused awe because somehow their baby gay had managed to pick up the most beautiful woman they’d all ever seen, without even trying. And more than that, the woman was clearly trying to get Kara to pay attention to her. Or make her jealous. Either way, no one understood why Kara had even been at that bar almost every night.

“Guys, when Krypto died, a part of me did too. And I know you can’t understand that since none of you have ever had pets, but seriously I couldn’t handle it. So, yeah, I went to a bar where I knew none of you would think to find me so that I could drink away my sorrows. And that’s how I ended up… how I ended up in this situation.”

“This situation being… what? Having a thirsty lesbian who’s ready to top you at the first sign of interest on your part?” 

“Well, you don’t have to say it like that, Alex.”

“Sweetie, but that’s exactly what it is.” Somehow none of them had noticed Lena leaving her dance partner and rejoining their conversation. Lena’s eyes have fallen to Kara once again, however, and the rest of the group is ignored. “Not even a hello, Lena? How are you, Lena? I expected better from you, Puppy.”

“You don’t know me.”

“Ah, but I will. I’m gonna marry you, y’know.”

Kara nearly spits out her drink but just manages to get it back into her cup before that happens. 

“Are you drunk?”

“No, Big Sister. I am not drunk. That sentence came right out of my mouth. Did you hear me slur any of my words? No? Didn’t think so.”

“Listen here. Nicknames may fly with Kara, but with me, it’s Agent Danvers.”

“Ah, so you’re a Fed.”

“Something like that.”

“I like you.”

“Not as much as my sister apparently.” Alex nodded at the blushing girl next to Lena. She still hadn’t recovered from Lena’s comment. Lena just smiled and proceeded to push a piece of hair behind Kara’s ear.

“So, when are you gonna let me take you on a date, hmm?”

“Uhh, it’s not gonna happen. I’ve got... I’ve got no time for… all this.”

“All this?”

“Yeh… this.”

“I don’t know whether to be offended or slightly turned on. I’ll just be the latter since you’re so cute.”

“Okay, leave the baby gay alone now.” Maggie addressed Lena quickly. As much as she loved seeing her sister-in-law squirm, Kara was clearly on the verge of turning permanently crimson. Lena backs off slightly, pulling her hand back from where it had been playing in Kara’s hair.

“Fine.” Lena then turns back to the girl who has barely said more than a few words to her in the last few minutes. “We’re perfect for each other Puppy, you’ll figure it out eventually.”

And with that, Lena moves to get up, saluting them with two fingers as she stalks over to the door. Kara is thankful that she’s no longer in her presence because she wasn’t sure if she was turned on, scared, or annoyed. But, she’s not grateful that the presence she’s left with, is a group of people who just want to see her explain herself more.

“Kara, as gross as that was to see as an older sister, I actually agree with Lena. You’re opposites. Opposites attract. I say, go for it.”

“Yeah, thanks for that stellar advice, Alex. Where was it when I could barely speak.”

“It’s not my fault that you’re a useless lesbian.”

“It is your fault that you didn’t teach me how to speak to girls though.”

“Dude, I was a bumbling mess when I met Maggie. So, nothing to be taught there. But, guess what, I got the girl.”

“Yeah, Lil Danvers. You don’t need to be smooth with words. Lena looks like she’s got it covered anyway.”

“You guys are no help. I’m leaving.” Kara picks up her jacket and heads out.

“Awh Kara. We’re not trying to make fun of you. Don’t go.”

“Nope. I’m not talking about this anymore.”

Once Kara has pushed the door open, she’s met with a cloud of smoke. ‘Of course’, Kara thinks. Lena is crouched on the ground, smirking at Kara who had just appeared at the back entrance.

“I don’t smoke, y’know. That cloud of smoke wasn’t me.” And sure enough, Lena was telling the truth because another guy was standing against the left side of the bar with a cigarette in his hand.

“What’re you still doing here?”

“Bike wasn’t working. Just trying to fix it. Looks like I’ve got it now though.” Lena says this just as the bike roars to life. Kara is skeptical.

“You sure you didn’t just pretend to have problems and wait out here until I appeared?”

“Hey, I may like you a lot, but even I don’t take things to that level. You don’t want a stalker, do you, Kara? They’re not very fun. I’ve had one and let me tell you, she nearly made it impossible to leave my place. 

“An ex, I assume?”

“Ah, the lady assumes correctly.” Kara just laughs uncomfortably. She doesn’t know why, but the thought of Lena being with someone else, made her feel something she didn’t like. “Speaking of places, though. Want to come back to mine?” Kara shifts her glasses and looks down as she blushes again. How is she doing this to her?

“I am not… I am not coming back to your place if you think something is going to happen.”

“Hey, hey, hey. I’ve got more respect for you than that. I meant my place, Lucky’s.”  
“Wait, you own it?”

“Why do you think I could give you all those free drinks?”

“Well, if that’s what you meant when you said place, then sure, I’ll come.”

“Ah, you’ll be coming in a different way soon. But, not too soon. I’d like to take you out a few times at least.” Lena winks and Kara nearly dies on the spot.

“So, how do I do this?”

“Do what, ride? I can show you how to do that too eventually with the proper equipment and all.”

“Lena.”

“Not what you meant, I know. Here, take this helmet, and then put your arms around my waist.”

“Why can’t I put my hands on your shoulders?”

“I mean, you can, but it’s safer the other way.”

“Are you just saying that because you want me to basically hold you?”

“Maybe, but it worked didn’t it.” Kara just gulped. Lena climbed on first, and then she did just after, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s waist.

“Just so you know, I am an avid fan of motorcycles. I’ll ride anything. Anything except dick of course. But, you already knew that, didn’t you.” 

As Lena revved the engine and lifted her feet off the ground, the group that Kara had left just a little earlier, came out of the back entrance. They suspected that the two driving away were Kara and Lena, and that just made them laugh harder than it should’ve of.

“There’s no way your sister was convinced to sleep with her on a whim. She’s too much of a wimp to do something like that.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Now, I’m just wondering where they’re going off to then.” Alex’s sentence was soon ignored, however, when Winn began puking up in the trash can.

“Winn’s alright. Winn’s alri-” His words were cut off by the sound of more vomit being wretched up. Vasquez was by his side, patting his back and snorting loudly.

“You keep telling yourself that buddy, you keep telling yourself that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all thought! I literally wrote this quickly after work tonight because i wanted you guys to have more. wont be updating for a few days tho. sorryyyyyy


	3. I Was Promised A Drink. And Water Is A Drink Kara.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara go back to Lucky's and they have an... honest conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. I'm sorry for the build up

“So, this is the place, but you know that since a certain somebody used to come here every night.” Lena had pulled her helmet off after they had stopped in front of Lucky’s, putting it on the handle of her motorcycle. Kara hopped off and stood up, and then Lena swung her leg over and stood in front of Kara. She pulled the girl’s helmet off before placing it on the bike. “Never thought of you as a heavy drinker. Then again, looks can be deceiving.” Lena winks.

“I’m usually not. I just needed to grieve.”

“Can I ask for who?”

“Not a who, a what. My dog. So, I guess you can’t really call it grieving” 

“You can call it grieving. You were grieving for something that mattered to you. Dogs are better than people anyways.”

“Yeah. He was a good dog.”

“I lost my dog Gunpowder a year ago.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, he didn’t die. My ex just took him.”

“Lena!” Kara laughs.

“Hey, it still hurt, Kara. Don’t make fun of my grief.”

“I thought you were actually in the same boat as me!”

“Well, I mean technically. But I just wanted to see that smile of yours. 

“Whatever.” Kara is still smiling. “Can we go inside now?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, princess.” She says genuinely. “Too cold out here for you? I didn’t realize you didn’t have a jacket with you. Here take mine.” Lena places it over her arms.

“I’m not cold. I just wanted a drink.” 

“Well, least I know how leather looks on you now. I’ve got to say, it’s not bad.”

“Not bad. That’s all I get?”

“Would you rather me tell you that you look really fuckable right now?”  
Kara just blushes brighter than the neon sign of the bar in front of her. Lena chuckles and reaches her hand out.

“Didn’t think so. C’mon, Puppy. We’ve got things to do. And by things to do, I still don’t mean you. I’m all about respect and consent.” Kara just took Lena’s hand. And as they walked through the door, the lights did nothing to hide the blush that was growing brighter.

\---

“So, I was thinking.”

“Well, that’s a very dangerous thing to do in times like today, wouldn’t you say Kara?”

“Lenaaaaa.”

“You know if you didn’t think so hard, maybe you’d already have given me a chance by now.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Hey, you can’t blame a girl for trying. I’m being very upfront and honest about my feelings. No walls. No secrets.”

“What else?”

“I’m not seeing anyone. I’ve got my own place. I’m financially stable.”

“And that makes you a prime candidate to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes. Because that means I can give you most of my time and spoil you. You’re the type of girl that deserves the world.”

“Am I? And how would you know that?”

“You’ve got a kind heart. I can see that. I want to give you some of that kindness back since you give so much of it away.” Lena smirks but continues. “I see how you act with the customers. You were always nice to them even when they were judging you. Can’t say I enjoyed everyone paying attention to you, though. Especially when I wanted all your attention to myself. I still do.”

“So, am I ever going to get that drink?”

“Wouldn’t you rather drink something else? You know something a little further down sou-”

“Do you enjoy watching me suffer through your ridiculous comments?”  
“The color red suit you, what can I say.” Lena smiles and Kara nearly melts.

“It can’t… it can’t be that attractive.”

“I think it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls you fluster.”

“You’re the only one I’ve ever said it to before where I’ve meant it.”

“How many girls have you said it to before?”

“Only one. And it was a mistake. I told her she was beautiful and she more or less became the stalker ex I was telling you about.”

“You’ve never dated anyone before that?”

“Nope. Wasn’t in the right place to have a relationship. I worked full-time while I was in college. My parents abandoned me. And I didn’t have a stable home for a while. I was living with people who treated me poorly.”

“I’m sorry, Lena.”

“You know what the worst part of it all was?” Lena nearly stops herself. But she needs to be honest. “I slept with a bunch of girls to try and feel close to someone. To any one of them. I didn’t have a single person in my life to be that with. No one loved me and I loved no one. But that didn’t help my situation at all. It was stupid.” Lena sighs. “That’s in the past now, though. I don’t want to weigh you down with a depressing version of me.”

“Hey, your life matters to me. I want to hear all about it.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

“Hey, you’ll be saying that to me again in a few years.”

“We almost had a moment there.”

“Yeah, we did. But I’d much rather see you smile than be sad at the life I used to have. Your smile makes me smile.”

“I’m glad it does. Because your smile makes me smile too.”

“Good.” Lena moves from where they were sitting at the bar stools. She hops over the end of the bar. 

“Finally.” But, instead of preparing drinks for them, Lena grabs two water bottles out from under the shelf. Kara rolls her eyes but laughs.

“Hey, I promised you a drink. I didn’t say what it was.”

“But… alcohol.”

“You don’t need anymore. Neither do I.”

“You barely drank anything tonight.”

“And the only way you would’ve been able to come to that conclusion is if you had been watching me all night. Were you watching me, Kara?”

“Uhh… no I was… no?”

“No? Are you trying to convince me or something? Because that wasn’t at all I must say.”

“I wasn’t watching you. You were just in my line of sight at times.”

“Kara, honey, I was behind you on the dance floor. Your chair was facing away from me.”

“Okay, fine. I may have looked to see if you were still there.”

“Oh, so she does care.”

“I never said I didn’t.”

“Then, why wouldn’t you let me dance with you.”

“My sister was there.”

“It’s not like she would watch. Unless that’s the kind of thing she’s into.”

“Lena!”

“Sorry. I’ll try and hold back on the comments.”

“Thank you.”

“But seriously Kara, give a girl a chance?”

“I’m getting kind of tired, Lena. Would you mind driving me home?”

“Not at all, m’lady. Not at all.” Lena’s face never falters from a smile, even when Kara doesn’t give her a direct answer, because she sees Kara trying to hold a serious face and she knows that she’s thinking about it. She’s thinking about them. And that’s all that Lena needs to know for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this is gonna be such a slow burn im sorryyyyy


	4. I Don't Want To Eat Danver's Diner Food But I Want To Eat The Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not doing a summary. But this is a great chapter. So lmao read it. Unless you don't want to... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue heavy

After giving Lena her address, they hopped back onto her bike and headed off. It turned out that Lena lived just a building over from her. Lena had chosen the place for it’s close proximity to the bar. But now she was thinking it was fate that she had been brought so close to Kara. 

Lena pulled into the parking garage between the two buildings. She was surprised to hear that Kara also had her car parked here, especially when she had never seen the girl before she had walked into her bar that first night. Lena remembers her so clearly too. Mostly because she had never seen someone so bright walk into the dull life that had been cast upon her for so long.

“What can I get for you?”

“Anything with alcohol.”

“Need a couple shots there, Sunshine?”

“Anything with alcohol besides some shots.”

The girl wasn’t bright in the way she carried herself. It seemed as if something were weighing her down, much like all the other customers in here. But, she had a cheery demeanor that was almost trying to break its way through the sadness that cloaked it. And she wore clothes that no one had dared to wear in her bar before. 

Lena’s fond memory of the girl was soon taken off her mind when she realized the Kara in front of her was walking away.

“Hey, where you going now?”

“It’s late and I assume you’ve got to open that bar of yours in the morning.”

“It’s never too late to be with someone when you enjoy their company.”

“As much as I enjoy your company, and I do Lena, I’m tired and I have things to do tomorrow.”

“Ah. I never did ask you what you did for a living.”

“I actually own the diner just across the street. Well, my sister and I own it together.”

“Huh. I’ve never been to the Danvers’ Diner before. They’re not really my scene.”

“What do you mean they’re not your scene?” Kara giggles.

“Breakfast isn’t my thing.”

“Diners don’t just serve breakfast food y’know.”

“Well, seems to me like I’ll be stopping by on my break tomorrow then.”

“When’s your break?”

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“The surprise of what? You showing up to my diner after you just told me you were coming?”

“Hey, I know what a surprise is, Puppy! I just meant the time.”

“How do you know I won’t be on break at the same time as you and go over to your bar?”

“You’re not a day drinker. I think I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, I’m gonna go now. For real this time.”

“Can I get a hug before you do? I mean hey, that’s pretty platonic. I’m not asking for much.” Kara just rolls her eyes before stepping into Lena’s open arms. Kara is just a little bit shorter than Lena and it feels nice to be able to feel safe for once. To feel like the world isn’t going to touch you with arms enveloping you. Lena releases first, respecting the boundaries of a platonic hug and not pushing for more time. As she begins to walk away in the direction of her building, Kara calls out to her.

“Lena.”

“Kara.”

“Your jacket.” Despite saying this, Kara doesn’t make any moves to take the jacket off that had been placed on her earlier.

“Keep it, Sunshine. I’ve got plenty more at home.” Lena winks and this time, she waits for Kara to turn around and walk away.

\---

“Hey, Pretty Girl.” Kara looks up at the grinning girl leaning against the counter. Kara was trying to hide her smile at the fact that the other girl was here, but she failed. Miserably.

“Didn’t think you were actually coming. It’s almost closing for us.” 

“I told you I was coming wasn’t I?”

“Yes.”

“I always follow through.”

“So I see.” Kara’s words punctuate the air, but Lena’s begun to lose interest in the conversation in favor of staring around the diner.

“So, this is it.”

“This is it. The Danvers’ Diner.”

“Your sister around?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Just curious.”

“She doesn’t come here much anymore. She mostly does the financial side of things but other than that she’s with her girlfriend.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No, not really. I kind of like having the place to myself. Feels like its mine.”

“I meant, does it bother you that she has a girlfriend. You kind of got a weird look on your face when you said it.”

“She’s just with her all the time is all. Doesn’t really make time for me anymore.”

“I know what it’s like. My brother used to date all these different girls and wouldn’t make time for me. It hurt. But then I realized that people fall in love sometimes. And love can blind you to certain things.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“I’d rather not discuss him. But, if you’re really that annoyed, just get a girlfriend of your own. I mean, I’m still the leading candidate.”

“How do you know there aren’t others vying for my heart?”

“There could be. You are a looker, Kara Danvers. But I doubt it.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Right about you being a looker? Ever the narcissist, Puppy.

“I am not! I was agreeing with the other part!”

“I’m just teasing you.” Kara just shakes her head and blushes. The girl is still getting to her and Kara doesn’t know what to think.

“Well, I’ve got thirty minutes till I have to close and I’ve got to serve the last customers.”

“If that was your way of saying goodbye, you did a shitty job.”

“No. Ugh.” Kara laughs.

“I think what you’re trying to say is ‘Lena, why don’t you wait over in that booth until I’m off.’”

“Sure. But don’t you have to get back to work? Thought you said this was your break.”

“It is. But I’m the boss so I left my best bartenders in charge.”

“Do they know their own boss is a slacker just because she came to see me?”

“How do you know I didn’t come for the food?”

“You haven’t even looked at the menu.”

“I’ve looked at the menu alright. And she looks delicious.”

“I hope you know that that didn’t work on me.”

“Really? Because your skin color says otherwise.”

“Twenty-five minutes. Now go sit over there.”

“So, demanding. I hope you know that that’s not happening in the bedr-”

“Customers! I have customers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that no one else was in this chapter but my otp. next chapter well get them back


	5. I Don't Squirt For Everyone, Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena being an impatient one and Kara being... well Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter was inspired by a conversation I had with one of my new friends ;) she knows who she is. wish she wasn't asleep right now though so she could read this :/

“Alright, Kara Danvers, I’ve got to be honest with you.”

“Have you not been?”

“Oh, I have. I just want to tell you that most girls don’t resist my charm this much.”

“Hmm.”

“Then again, you’re not most girls. You’re special.”

“Really? What makes me so special?” Kara huffs out while smiling.

“I mean you should really ask me what’s not so special about you. I don’t think you have any flaws.”

“Trust me, I have plenty.”

“Will I ever get to see these so-called flaws?”

“Lena, I told you to wait over there for twenty-five more minutes.”

“I know. But I can’t really see you that well from over there.”

“That was the point. You’re kind of distracting.”

“Am I? I’m not doing anything at all.”

“Ex-exactly.”

“Fine.” Lena smirks and picks up a toothpick from off the little tray atop the counter and puts it between her teeth. “I shall wait like you asked me to.”

How did Lena make something like a toothpick look so hot? Kara would never know. She just knew she was dying more on the inside than it had appeared to Lena on the outside.

\---

“Kara Danvers.” Lena comes over and leans against the counter in front of Kara. The last customer had just left and Kara was finishing closing up.

“Yes, Lena?” Kara shoots Lena an unimpressed look from where she stands on the other side. Then, she moves to wipe down the milkshake machine on the back counter.

“What, a girl can’t just say another girl’s name as a meaning of hello?”

“What do you want now?”

“You.” Kara rolls her eyes despite Lena not being able to see her with her back turned.

“The clock says 2:55, Lena. You’ve got five minutes.” Kara’s voice betrays her though because there is no hint of annoyance in it. It sounds as if she’s hiding a smile.

“Five minutes until what exactly though. I know you said I had to wait till close, but for what? Are we going somewhere?”

“Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere you’ll let me take you.”

“I’m kind of hungry.”

“You’re telling me you don’t sneak any of the food while you’re here.”

“No! Then my employees would think it’s okay to do that and soon I’d be out of food!”

“Ever the dramatic one, Kara. But, fine, I’ll take you to get food.”

“It’s not a date.”

“I never said it was.”

“You got a look in your eye when you said it.”

“Why were you looking into my eyes?”

“Because that’s what normal people do when they’re having a conversation.”

“I don’t know, Puppy. I think you like me.”

“So, can we stop at my apartment real quick so I can shower and change?”

“I think you look rather cute in your uniform.”

“No, I look gross.”

“No, this looks gross.” Lena holds up one of the mayonnaise bottles on the counter and she mimes squirting in. But she accidentally presses too hard and some of it squirts out and onto Kara’s uniform. 

“Seriously?”

“Hey, you should be honored. I don’t usually squirt for anyone.” At this, Kara turns beet red. Why did she have to feel things for the girl who said these types of things? Kara turns back around to finish cleaning the milkshake machine that she had been earlier before Lena began talking. But then she feels something cold hit the back of her shirt.

“Oh no, how tragic.” Lena voices with sarcasm as she hits Kara with a stream of mayonnaise again.

“I can’t believe you!” Kara reaches for the ketchup bottle, but Lena’s too fast and grabs it first.

“Hey, back down, Sunshine. I’ve got the power over you.” But, what Lena doesn’t know is that there’s a mustard bottle under the counter. Kara reaches for it and soon Lena has mustard dripping down her collarbones.

“So, Kara Danvers does like to play dirty? Good to know.” Lena gets up from the counter because Kara has continued squirting the sticky yellow condiment all over her. But, Kara now looks like a child’s finger painting because red and white cover her once pristine shirt. “Give in, Puppy. You’ve lost this battle.”

“I’m not giving in that easily.”

“Yeah, I can tell. Because you’re also not giving into my comments easily either. You really know how to hurt a girl, Glasses.”

Eventually, their fight ends with both of them on Kara’s side of the counter, staring each other down.

“Truce?” Lena calls.

“How do I know you’re not tricking me?”

“Would I do that to you?”

“Yes, yes you would.” Kara looks unconvinced.

“Okay, admittedly, I would. But not to you.” Lena raises her hands up with the ketchup and mayonnaise bottles.

“Alright, put them down, drama queen.”

“Hey, you can’t call me nicknames.” Lena says as she lowers herself and the bottles to the ground before raising her hands back up as she stands. 

“And why is that?”

“Nicknames don’t suit me, Puppy.”

“Sure they don’t. But I won’t argue with you. I’m too tired after… after all that.”

“C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up. You can come shower at my apartment and I’ll cook you dinner. I’ve got extra clothes you can wear too.” Kara doesn’t even get the chance to argue because suddenly her sister has appeared and looks very, very amused.

“Nice look, Kar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i wrote the next chapter already and im excited for u guys


	6. Kara, Are You Even A Real Lesbian?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara admits to Lena why she's resisting so much :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh top lena... what can i say im a sucker for her
> 
> karas outfit inspired by melissa in lowriders. most of you know exactly what im talking about 😉

“Wow.”

“It’s not what it looks like, Alex.”

“Least I didn’t catch you having sex in here. Because I think I’d have to sell the place then.”

“We’re not animals, Agent.” Lena smirks. “We would’ve cleaned up after ourselves.”

“Lena!”

“Awh she’ll be screaming that later for sure.”

“Lena!!”

“Darling, stop practicing in front of your sister.” Kara groans and mutters something inaudible.

“Alright, so I’m gonna go. I just came here to grab this.” Alex reaches for her jacket behind the counter and backs out the door.

“I’m scarred. My sister’s probably scarred. Did you have to, Lena?”

“Hey, I didn’t start this war.”

“Are you serious, Lena? You literally shot me with the mayo!”

“Squirt darling, there’s a difference.”

“Can we go now?”

“Don’t get sauce all over my bike.”

“I’ll do whatever I want.” Kara’s back to smiling again.

“Not with that attitude.” Lena says sternly with a grin.

“Well, you can’t do anything about it.”

“Not yet. But, when I can, you’re going to wish you hadn’t talked to me like that.” Lena runs a hand through her hair before handing Kara a helmet. “Put this on.”

“I know what to do.”

“Seems to me like you don’t know how to follow instructions that well.”

“I can.” She puts the helmet on and climbs on the bike after Lena.

“Good.”

\---

Kara had been in the shower for thirty minutes. Lena assumed it would take a while since there was so much of the sticky sauces in her hair. She had begun preparing a tomato pasta dish with grilled chicken. She figured it was simple enough that the girl would like it. She was still learning more about Kara each day.

Finally, when Kara has stepped out of the shower and into the clothes that Lena had given her, Lena has finished their food.  
“Looks good.” 

“I can say the same about you. I must say, that outfit on you is even better than I imagined.”

“Oh, so you imagined me wearing this?”

“Something like it.” Kara was in a white tank top and black jeans. There were black suspenders going over the tank top and she had a black beanie on as well. Lena had also given her some boots to wear since the shoes Kara had been wearing earlier had stains all over them from their little fight.

“You know what would make that look even better?”

“What?”

“Sunglasses.”

“We’re indoors, Lena.”

“We won’t be for long.”

“We’re going out?”

“Finish your early dinner.”

“I was wondering why we were having grilled chicken and pasta at 4:30.”

“Shut up, Kara. Can’t you just let a girl make you food?”

“Hey, I’m not complaining. I love food.”

“I like eating things too.”

“Alright, pick up your fork. No more comments.”

“Awh, how cute. She’s trying to command me.” But Lena obliges anyways, shoveling food into her mouth before Kara can say anything back.

\---

After their dinner, Kara and Lena had chatted for a while on Lena’s couch, almost making Lena forget where she wanted to go.

“Alright Kar-bear, it is almost time to go to my bar.”

“Are you going to be bartending while I just sit there?”

“Of course not silly.”

“Then, what on earth are we going to your bar for then?”

“Well duh, Kara, we’re going to get drunk.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a Friday night and we don’t work tomorrow.”

“What makes you think I’ll get drunk with you?”

“You’ve almost done it before. And once again, I still wouldn’t take advantage of you.”

“Mhmmm. Fine. I need a few drinks anyway.”

“That’s the spirit. Also, here.” Kara groans as Lena produces a pair of sunglasses and hands them to her. “C’mon, it completes the look.”

“We going now?”

“Let me change and shower first too, Puppy. I may have cooked with all that sauce over me, but I’m not going out looking like a 2 next to a 10.”

“You think I’m a 10.”

“Usually you’re a 9 when I’m at my 10. Don’t feed your narcissism to much, Kara.”

“Take your own advice.”

“I’ll be quick. You’ll learn how fast I can be soon enough with my han-”

“Enjoy your hot shower.”

“It’d be even hotter with y-”

“Insufferable.”

\---  
Lena and Kara walk into Lucky’s. For some reason, Kara has allowed Lena to open the door and guide her by the small of her back. Kara would never admit it, but she loved Lena like this.

“Ah, cute. Chivalry isn’t dead.”

Kara whips her head up at the voice she had heard just hours before in the diner.

“Alex? What- what are you-?”

“What am I doing here? Well, the gang and I decided to check out the bar that you two so famously met at. I assumed you guys were back at her place banging already, so I invited everyone out.

“Oh, God.”

“Nice to see you again, Agent. Brunette. Little Man. Hot Lesbian.”

“Good to know you remembered are actual names.” Maggie laughs.

“Sorry, this one is quite distracting.” Lena elbows Kara. “Coming up with nicknames for her is a real hassle.”

“Why don’t you just stick with her name then?”

“Well, that’s not as fun as it, Hobbit?”

“Wait, Kara. What the fuck are you wearing?”

“Damn Little Danvers, someone’s looking fine.” Alex nudges her but Maggie continues. “How did you even manage to let her get out of the house, Luthor?”

“There’s a bit of resistance to my charm.”

“Kara, are you even a real lesbian?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, then what the fuck is wrong with you? Why haven’t you banged this woman?”

“I take things slow Maggie.”

“Hey, no need to question the girl, Margaret. I can do slow, no problem. I can do slow all night lo-”

“Alright, Lena, drinks.”

“Kara.” Vasquez interjects. “We have some shots here.” 

“Puppy doesn’t like shots still.” Lena laughs.

“Oh, but she’ll do a body shot.” Kara’s skin has turned salmon and she doesn’t even know what to say. But apparently, Lena does.

“Wanna do me, Kara?” Lena smirks.

And that’s all Kara heard before she begins to feel the night change and herself break out of her shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i always leaev you gusy on cliffhanges but whatever also i cant type rn so ignore this note


	7. She Moved The Lime and Stopped Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn over? Maybe. But is it really? No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys you are going to hate me because lmao i got a brilliant idea for something sad and yeah its coming eventually

“Alright, Kara. Show me what you got.” Lena pulls off her low-hanging shirt to reveal a black lace bra underneath. The bartender, Lena’s friend Jess, hands Kara the salt and Lena a wedge of lime. Lena smirks before winking at Kara and places it in between her teeth. She lies down against the bar, her necklaces making a noise that brings Kara back to earth. Kara had been staring. But she was on a confidence high right now that had caused her to come back to herself. And she didn’t know why.

“Oh, I’ll show you alright.” Kara runs a line of salt right under Lena’s belly button. Lena visibly gulps and the lime shifts in her mouth. Kara nods at Alex, who was holding the bottle of tequila, to pour some into Lena’s navel. Alex complies and just shakes her head at her sister. “Ready?”

Lena can’t respond since she has the lime in her mouth, but if she had been able to, it wouldn’t have been anything coherent because Kara licked the salt in a slow upward motion right after she said ready. She then dipped her tongue in her navel and sucked before moving upwards to the lime in her mouth. Soon, however, the lime was discarded and Lena felt lips on hers. 

At first, Lena had been too shocked at her Puppy’s confidence, but soon she was sitting up off the bar and her tongue was in the other girl’s mouth. Alex cringed and stepped away into her girlfriend’s arms who was laughing uncontrollably. Vasquez was whistling. And poor Winn, well, he was getting hit on by a girl and he was missing it all. He was missing the fact that he lost another bet to Alex and Maggie.

“Alright, that’s enough you two. Get off my bar. I have customers who need the counter space.”

“Ya know, I can fire you, Jess.” Lena says putting her shirt back on and getting up to place her arm around Kara’s shoulders.

“Ah, but you wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I love you too much.”

“Have fun, boss. But stay away from me please.”

“What? You didn’t find that sexy?”

“Lena. We’ve been friends for too many years for me to see you as anything more than a sister.”

“Oh fuck right off, Jess.”

“Of course it was sexy. You know I love fucking with you. You’re my best friend.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now let me attend to my puppy.” At this, Kara shrugs Lena’s arm off. “What is it?”

“I’m not your puppy.”

“You’re still playing hard to get after all that?”

“Earn me.”

“Oh darling, coming from you that sounds like a proposition.”

“It is.”

“You might want to take that back.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ll be even more determined than I already am.” Lena levels Kara with a gaze that sets her whole body on fire. “Do you want that Kara?”

“C’mon. Let’s see where the others went.”

“If you say so, Sunshine.” Lena just tilts her head curiously and smiles. But she follows Kara anyways. “I’ll follow you anywhere. Not in the stalkerish type way like my ex. But you know what I mean.”

“Well, I hope you know that that was a one-time thing. I changed my mind.”

“In three seconds?” Lena looks unimpressed. “You’ve changed your mind about ever kissing me again?”

“Yep.” Kara says annunciating the P.

“Someone’s more drunk than I thought.”

“I’m not drunk.”

“You’re beginning to slur your words.”

“Shut up, Lena. I am not!”

“Yeah, I know. I just want to know why we’re back to square one.”

“I don’t know just feel like it.” But before Lena can respond, she hears a crash in the back room where she keeps all the alcohol.

“Fine. Let me know if you change your mind. I’ll be right back. You go find your group. Sounds like Jess might need me.”

Lena goes off and Kara looks around for her sister and friends. She spots them in a corner booth and walks over.

“Ah, the Cassanova returns. Care to give us the latest on your filthy adventures?”

“Fuck off, Maggie.”

“Looks like Lena’s rubbing off on you. I hope in more ways than one…”

“Hey, no. I don’t need to think of my sister doing stuff.”

“We’re all curious, Alex. Winn looks the most curious though, doesn’t he?” Vasquez elbows him.

“Winn looks like he couldn’t care less.” Kara says as she sits down next to him.

“Ask him then.” Vasquez fails to hide her smirk.

“He bet against Alex and Maggie again, didn’t he?” Winn sighs and nods.

“He has to be silent, guys, really?” 

“Winn, why do you do this when you know you’re going to lose?”

Winn is about to say something when he realizes that it’ll cost him $20. Everyone starts to laugh at how sad he looks. Vasquez pushes him a shot.

“Here you go, buddy. Don’t be so down. It’ll be over in… a little under 24 hours.” Vasquez snorts and just pats him on the back. While everyone’s looking at Winn, they don’t notice Lena coming back, shirt-soaked through with beer.

“Hey, Pretty Girl.” Lena says to Kara and Kara only despite the group all staring at her.

“What happened to your shirt?” Kara is trying very hard not to stare at Lena’s chest like she had been earlier.

“Long story. But, that doesn’t matter because I’m here to win your heart finally.”

“You stillllll haven’t let her, Kara?” Maggie draws out because she’s shocked the girl hadn’t given in, especially after their brief make-out session.

“No, she hasn’t. It’s rather annoying.” Lena shrugs but looks to Kara who is still looking at Lena’s chest. She snaps her fingers and the girl looks up at her eyes. “I promise you, you’re gonna regret all this time you’ve wasted. But don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you with lots of…”

“Nope. Stop. Sister present.” The group is disappointed with Alex’s interruption. But that still doesn’t deter Lena.

“C’mon give a girl another kiss. You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“It was just okay.”

“I beg to differ. That whine I heard when your mouth was on mine wasn’t from me.”

“That could’ve been anyone.”

“Oh honey, I’m not just anyone. I’m about to be your everything.”

“Okay, fine, that’s enough. Jeez. My sister’s here. One date, Ms. Persistent.”

“It’ll be Mrs. Persistent one day.” Lena winks. Kara just groans but suppresses a smile.

“Hey, I’m just trying to save you from missing out. Once I’m gone, I’m gone. But problem is, I don’t think I’d ever get over you.”

“Well, you’ll get your one date. And then we’ll go from there. Now excuse me. I need to use the restroom.” Lena watches Kara walk away and into the bathroom on the other side of the bar. She tells the group she’s going to look in the back for a new shirt, but really she had no intention of doing that at all. She had the intention to do something else. Or someone else, she might say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for holding off so long. i scrapped the chapter bc it sucked and rewrote it


	8. Bathroom Sex Is Not As Fun As Board Games. Since When?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close, but so so so far away. Told you it's a slowburn. Don't hate me. Or do. I don't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I came out to my family a few days ago and it was super scary but really exciting. so yay. i just wanted to share ig.

“I never want to see that again. No scratch that. I never want to see my sister again.”

“Oh c’mon, Danvers. Don’t be such a... pussy.”

“Did you have to?”

“Sorry, but you should’ve seen your face when you caught Lena about to go dow-”

“No! I don’t need the image again.”

“Don’t need what image?” Lena had followed them out of the bathroom almost immediately with a disheveled looking Kara. She had forgotten to lock the door in her haste to get in Kara’s pants and unluckily for her, Alex chose to walk in the minute she had finally gotten them off.

“Luthor, I am going to kill you.”

“For what, exactly?”

“That was my baby sister.”

“Well, obviously I knew who it was when I went to-.”

“God, I was fine with the idea of you and Kara. But actually seeing it, made me want to vomit.”

“Good thing you’re not a guy, Maggie. She clearly still has her gag reflex.” Maggie snickers

“No! No jokes. This is serious.”

“I mean, this is my bar.”

“That’s my sister!”

“She makes her own choices.”

“Alex, I’m really sorry.” Kara chimes in, still slightly flushed.

“Okay. Great. Whatever. Let’s go you guys. I need to cancel out the memory with a bottle of Château Haut-Brion.”

“Yeah, okay baby, like we have that lying around the apartment. I hope you can settle for a crappy Busch or two.”

“I suppose.”

“Your girl is so dramatic, Sawyer.” 

“Yeah, Vasquez. I know.”

“C’mon Winn. You have nothing to say I’m sure.” Winn just shuffles along, looking at Kara and Lena in front of him, before departing for the entrance. Once they’re all gone, Lena takes Kara’s hand and makes her way to the door.

“We’re leaving too?”

“What does it look like?”

“Well, you told me we were going to get drunk and neither of us is.”

“Do you want to be drunk? Or do you want me to take you home?”

“Home…” Lena’s words barely register with Kara who is stuck on the one word.

“Yes, Kara. My apartment. The place I live. The place we were earlier.”

“Right.” Kara looks a little anxious and Lena can notice her palm growing increasingly warm.

“Board games.”

“What?”

“That’s what we’ll be doing.”

“Oh.” Kara’s grip on Lena’s hand still grows looser, as if she still has nerves.

“Why don’t we walk back instead of taking my bike? I think we could both use the fresh air.”

“Alright.”

“Ya know, you’re a very hard-to-read person, Kara. One minute I feel like I have you wrapped around my finger, and the next I feel like you push yourself away.” Kara has started to look at the ground, but never removes their intertwined hands. “Why is it that you do that?”

“I guess I’m just afraid.”

“What’re you afraid of? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, but I really want to understand you.”

“You.”

“I know I come on strong a lot of the time, but I promise I’m just looking to get to know the person that you are.”

“No, Lena. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s not you specifically.” She sighs. “I’m just afraid of someone who’s interested in me, in relationships.”

“Is there a reason for that?”

“Commitment to something that could one day very well burn my life to the ground.”

“That’s dark, Puppy.”

“People say love is a beautiful thing to have. But, I’ve only ever experienced one type of love. I’ve loved too much, and have been loved never enough. It gave me no reason for me to want to stay.”

“You think that no one could ever love you as much as you love them.”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe you’ve been choosing the wrong people to give your heart to.”

“That’s why I’m terrified of giving myself all to you.”

“Then, don’t give yourself all to me. Give me the parts you want to give and the ones that you can give. I don’t want you to feel like you owe me everything. Yes, I did say I wanted to know more. But whatever you have for me, I will take.”

“How are you not scared off after this conversation?”

“Well, first of all, I enjoy deep conversations. But secondly, I don’t fear people who have honest feelings, Kara. The fact that you were even willing to share that with me shows that you aren’t entirely afraid to be with me.”

“Lena, I just don’t want to fall in love with you if you’re just going to find another girl to charm.”

“I don’t ever want to find another girl to charm.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do. There’s something about you that screams forever.”

“You going to turn that into a sexual comment like usual?”

“Nope.”

“Mhmm.”

“Although, I would make you scream for the rest of our lives.”

“I knew that was coming.”

“Coming and screaming, baby. It goes hand in hand.”

“Really? Hand in hand?”

“Usually my hand will be elsewhere, but I figured I’d tone it... down.”

“You’re going to say something again, aren’t you?”

“I’d be down for you for the rest of our lives. Also, I’d be going down on you.”

“Can we please walk a little faster?”

“Eager for those board games?”

“Yeah. Because that’s definitely what I had in mind for tonight.”

“Hey! I only suggested them because when I said home you blanked out. We don’t have to have sex tonight if you don’t want to. Although, you did almost let me eat you out in the bathroom.”

“Perks of my contradictory personality.”

“I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“...”

“Besides, on your knees for me.”

“You just get worse each day, you know that right?”

“Maybe. But you’ll find that I’ll improve in the bedroom with each day. Learning every move that makes your body twitch until you’re finely tuned to me and me only.”

“You really want that?”

“Kara, I’m being pretty honest right now and I’ve also been refraining from calling you Puppy to show you how serious I am.” 

“Half of this conversation has been innuendos.”

“Well, you can’t hate a girl for trying.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“I don’t hate you either… Kara Danvers.”

“Why did you say it like that? My name?”

“I don’t know why you think I said it any other way than I normally would.”

“Sure.” Kara looks skeptical considering Lena had drawn out the syllables in a way that made her heart beat faster. Almost too fast. 

“Lena we need to take things slow.”

“Okay. You’ve told me. I’ll reign it in.”

“No. You can continue being you. I just mean, the us part.”

“Us? Hmm, I like the sound of that.”

“Lena.”

“Yes, I can do slow. For you, I would wait a lifetime for.”

“That’s awfully long.”

“Well, I’m awfully into you.”

“You could have anyone else. And anyone else would jump into bed with you willingly. Why are you still here? Why are you still putting up with me?”

“Because you’re the only one I want obviously. You don’t have to worry about getting hurt with me. Well, except for sexually.”

“I love how you can never stay serious for long.”

“You wouldn’t like me if I was serious.”

“Who says I like you?”

“Your hand is in mine. Your pupils are dilated. You’re also trying very hard to hide a smile that clearly shows that you don’t mean the question you just asked.”

“Someone’s observant.”

“I have to get to know you somehow, don’t I?”

“Once we’re back at your place, I’ll tell you everything you want to know, alright?”

“So, no board games?” Lena pretends to be disappointed, but a grin breaks through.

“We both know neither of us would be any good at board games anyways.”

“I may not be good at them, but I’m competitive.”

“Uh huh.”

“I’m competing for your heart mighty hard, Kara.”

“You’re not competing against anyone.”

“I’m competing against you.”

“Very funny, Lena. I’ll start opening up to you. I promise.”

“Does Miss Kara Danvers ever break her promises?”

“No.”

“Good. Neither do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1300 words of random shit. honestly dont remember writing this. but ya know at least its here


	9. Go Down On Me. Wait... No. Wait... Yes. Wait... Kara, Make Up Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the bathroom scene and a side of honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long but yeh idk havent felt like doing much but i did promise you guys i wouldnt leave you hanging on Lena almost getting a chance with Kara

As they continue their walk to Lena’s place, Kara’s mind races back to the moment where Alex had barged into the bathroom on her and Lena. What would have happened if her sister hadn’t suddenly appeared? Would she have stopped what was going to happen on her own? Would she have let it happen? Would she have taken things further?   
\---  
Her hands had rested on the counter in front of her as she looked into the mirror. Despite the current look she donned, Kara had never felt more like herself. She loved her cardigans and her pastel colors because they matched her sunny demeanor, but something about the outfit and the makeup she had on just made her feel more confident than she normally was. She let her head down so that she wasn’t staring too hard at this new persona she was trying on, missing the door opening. She wasn’t sure about the look just yet though. But maybe she did need change. It couldn’t be so bad, right?

Kara’s train of thought was interrupted abruptly as she felt the palm of a hand begin to slide slowly down her shoulder blade. 

“Kara?” She looked to her right to meet a pair of dark eyes. They were green, but oh-so-very dark. Kara didn’t know how a color could look so welcoming and so terrifying all at once. For a second, she got lost in the pull of a forest of pines and the shadow that they cast you in, but then she remembered. She remembered her thoughts on change. And she let everything go for once. 

Lena was surprised when Kara rushed forward to capture her lips in a swift movement. It didn’t take long before Lena responded accordingly, tongue asking for permission to enter the mouth that she assumed would taste so sweet. And she was right. There was a slight flavoring of alcohol leftover, but despite that, Lena could get lost in this kiss forever. But when Kara pulled back quickly for air, Lena realized she wanted more than just a brief make-out session in the bathroom. 

She lifted Kara up onto the counter, then pushed the girl’s legs apart and slotted herself between them. Lena’s lips once again latched onto Kara, but this time at a sensitive spot on her neck. Lena took Kara’s hands and placed them both on the counter. She removed her lips and looked at Kara, who seemed to be almost shock-still at what was happening.

“Are you okay, Kara? Do you need me to stop?” Lena tilted Kara’s head upward, letting her thumb catch Kara’s bottom lip. Her other hand pressed against Kara’s right thigh. 

“I’m fine. But I need more. Please don’t stop.”

At Kara’s request, Lena moved both of her hands to start undoing the belt that wrapped around Kara’s waist. Lena looked up once more, however, to make sure Kara was certain that this was what she wanted. A slight nod was all the girl could muster, so Lena continued to work at the belt buckle in front of her.

After a few seconds of fumbling with it, the belt was undone and soon Lena had begun tugging the tight black jeans off to reveal lace panties underneath. Despite Lena’s initial shock that her puppy had chosen to wear this undergarment that she was unaware was part of her ensemble tonight, her only remaining thought was that she could not get them off fast enough. 

She had slipped a finger on both sides of the underwear and began to pull them off her hips, being gentle despite how rough she really wanted to be. She was impatient and wanted to finally get the chance to taste the sunshine and enigma that was Kara Danvers. But before she had even gotten the small red piece of lace all the way down her legs, Alex Danvers, sister of said girl she was about to go down on, strode in with Maggie Sawyer right behind her.

Lena was starting to think the entire world was against her. She groaned in frustration as she heard the first chorus of no’s coming from the Agent’s mouth and then a string of expletives as Lena did her best to keep Kara’s modesty. Honestly, Lena was really starting to think nothing was ever going to go her way when it came to the embarrassed girl in front of her. Why did she have to like the girl with the inability to make up her mind and a scary sister?  
\---  
“Where’s your mind been off to, Glasses? We’re almost there, but you’ve been kind of quiet these last few minutes.”

“Just thinking about you.”

“Care to share?”

“And inflate your ego more? I don’t think so.”

“Please”

“Absolutely not.”

“What did you just say about being more open?”

“Okay fine, I’ll tell you.”

“Good girl.” Kara rolled her eyes at that one and Lena tried to conceal a smile.

“I was thinking about the bathroom.”

“Which bathroom are you referring to? I can’t seem to recall.”

“Don’t be coy.”

“I genuinely don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ugh. The bathroom in which you, ya know…”

“No, I don’t know. You’re gonna have to give me more details, Kara.”

“The bathroom in your bar!”

“There are two bathrooms in that bar so…”

“God, the one where you were about to go down on me.”

“Ah, that one. Yeah. Fun times. Well, almost fun times.”

“You could’ve locked the door.”

“You probably would have eventually stopped me at some point anyway.”

“That’s what I was thinking about.”

“And what conclusion did you come to?”

“I didn’t.”

“You could always let me try again unless you’re still really excited about those board games.”

“Ugh let that go would you?”

“Sorry. I love teasing you.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

“But seriously, do I have your permission to try again?”

“One board game and an honest conversation, and then I will give you free rein. You have my word.”

“The only word I’m going to be giving you tonight is Lena. I want you to scream it until your lungs hurt.”

“Oh God.”

“I guess I’ll let you use that phrase too. But only if you whine it.”

“Stop.”

“I prefer the word ‘don’t’ to be in front of that.”

“I’d prefer it if you stopped talking.”

“You’re right. I should probably rest my jaw muscles.”

“Please rest everything. You are exhausting me.”

“Baby, if you feel exhausted now, you just wait until morning.”

“I’m going to stop speaking now. You are too.”

“Once again, I don’t receive the commands. I give them. Now stop walking so slow, I’d like to get to the third portion of the evening sooner rather than later.” Lena winked as her words punctured the air. Kara was ready, she was. But she was also very, very scared of how easily Lena made her feel something. It was something that she had never felt before. And what it was, she didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have another chapter ready in a week or so. Might be longer though. Im too stressed right now to actually estimate time


	10. Learned That In Lesbianism 101. Really? No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst... might be over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3300 words. That's what I'm giving you all for taking so long. I am so very sorry. But it's here now so take it or leave it. You guys are gonna like this chapter anyways so

“Well, you suck at UNO.” Lena deadpans. 

“I do not suck at UNO!” The pout on Kara’s face is by no means a retaliation at Lena’s statement. It just tells Lena that Kara knows she really does indeed suck, which spurs her on further. 

“The game lasted a little longer than most guys do and that’s not saying much.” Lena begins to gather up the discarded deck and place it back into the pack. They had decided that this was an easy enough game to play when they had gotten to Lena’s apartment. They were sat across from each other on the ground in front of the coffee table. But after Kara loses each round very quickly, Lena decides that this part of their evening is over.

“You just had a good hand.” Kara’s pout had yet to fade as she followed Lena’s hands with her eyes. Lena seems to notice the distraction and grins wickedly.

“I have two other good hands as well.” Lena reaches over and trails a finger up Kara’s arm and when she feels Kara shiver, her smirk grows wider. “And I feel like we should be utilizing them now if I’m correct.”

“No.” Kara stutters the one syllable out as Lena finally removes her finger. “I said after one board game and an honest conversation. Then and only then, do you get free reign.” She seems sure and unsure of her answer simultaneously and Lena laughs at the look of utter perplexity sitting on Kara’s face.

“Alright, Ms. Play-By-The-Rules. Why don’t you start us off then? What do you need to be honest about?” Lena waggles her eyebrows in a teasing way and Kara reddens.

“Well umm, I’ve never…” Kara’s sudden seriousness has Lena sitting up straighter and listening even more intently than she usually does.

“Never what?” Lena tilts her head to the side and Kara wants to call her out on being a puppy too, but she lets it go.

“I’ve never ya know… been with…” A soft and knowing smile spreads across Lena’s face as she realizes what Kara’s been trying to say.

“You’ve never been with a girl.” It’s not a question that Lena is asking.

“Yeah.” Kara looks down, almost ashamed by her announcement. She knows Lena’s slept with a lot of girls and she feels as though this may be the thing to make Lena lose some of her interest. 

“What else?” Lena says quickly enough that Kara looks up again. 

“You’re not…” 

“Not what? Shocked?”

“I mean, I thought you would be more concerned.” Kara still looks uneasy and Lena reaches over the small table in front of them to put her hand atop Kara’s.

“Kara, I am very aware of this fact and it’s not because of how you carry yourself or anything like that. Your sister and your friends all call you a baby gay and you’ve asked me to take things slow. I kind of assumed that this was your first gay relationship.”

“We don’t have a relationship.”

“I can solve that problem easily.”

“Right now?”

Lena takes her hand back and places her elbow on the table so that her chin is now resting on her palm as she stares at Kara with a twinkle in her eyes and a small smile on her face. Kara finds it difficult to maintain eye contact with Lena as the girl studies her until finally, she says something. 

“Kara, will you please be my girlfriend?” Lena’s dreamy look from seconds earlier is explained.

“No.” Kara’s giving her an out here.

“Wrong answer.” Kara really needs to work on a better poker face because Lena sees the bright smile that is slowly spreading onto Kara’s face.

“Maybe.” Kara’s giving Lena one more chance to take her question back.

“Almost there, Puppy. You’re so close.” Kara almost mistakes the tone for one that would be used in a different context, but when she sees Lena’s face she just rolls her eyes.

“Fine. Yes.” 

“See one problem solved.” Lena’s smile dissolved slightly. She doesn’t want to scare Kara off by making a joke about finally getting her. So, she settles for asking another question. “What else have you got?” 

“Mmm… I can be clingy at times I guess.”

“As long as you don’t become my stalker ex, you are more than welcome to be as clingy as you want.” Kara doesn’t know if it’s the right time to ask about an ex, especially since she and Lena were now...well... together. 

“Can you tell me more about her?” Kara asks timidly and Lena nods while sighs lightly.

“I suppose if you want to know.” Lena looks as if she doesn’t want to continue, but she does anyway. “Her name was Sam. She had, let’s just say, severe jealousy issues that I didn’t know about until weeks into our relationship. I won’t go too into detail about how far she went with other things, but she’s the reason I don’t speak to my brother anymore and the reason I ended up living with really shitty people.”

“Why did you stay so long?”

“I thought I could fix her. Not change her, no. Just make her into someone that didn’t treat me the way she treated me. I didn’t realize she was being verbally and emotionally abusive until after everything fell apart. I’ll tell you more about it one day, but I don’t want to scare you off now with all the tales of my tragic life.”

“Lena, I told you before I wanted to hear more about you. I think you hide behind your sarcasm and comments because you have so much pain inside that’s been holding you back.”

“And the customer becomes the bartender.”

“Do people really share their life stories with you?”

“All the time. Then usually I give them advice that isn’t direct enough for it to have any real meaning, but enough for them to feel better about themselves.”

“You’re diverting my attention away from what I really want to hear.”

“It’s what I do best. But fine. Let me start from the beginning so that you get the full picture.”

“Don’t give me a half-assed version of everything either.”

“I won’t make a comment at that because I’m trying to stay focused. So, I’ll just tell you everything.”

And Lena does. She explains to Kara why her parents abandoned her and her brother, which in turn led to them living in a small house in a shitty neighborhood. But eventually, after many years of their parents being gone, Lex, being the ever responsible older brother, made enough money for both him and Lena to have their own places. Lex was a good sibling too. He never asked for anything in return, not even for all the money he let Lena have when she was young and couldn’t work or when she grew older and was looking for better jobs, or when she went to college. Even when she finally came into the ownership of the bar and could pay him back, he insisted it’s just what family does for one another. But then everything changed when Sam came into her life a year ago. Lex was wary of her from the start, told Lena that she was bad news. Lena didn’t listen though. 

One day, Sam got into a huge fight with Lex, saying that Lena was spending too much time with him, and not enough with her. And then Lena got dragged into it, she was asked to pick sides. Lena thought Sam was the closest thing she had to happiness in a while, so she chose her. But then Lex got angry at Lena for putting Sam before him after all that he had done for his sister and left her behind. Lena’s apartment, her car, everything was pretty much still signed in Lex’s name but the bar, so when he left, he took that all away.

Lena ended up having to search quickly for the things she no longer had. And then suddenly, she found herself in the possession of a motorcycle while also living in a different apartment with six people addicted to a various array of drugs. Sam, who did have an apartment at this time, never let Lena move in. This should’ve been one of many red flags to Lena. But she was in love. Sam claimed she never let Lena come to her apartment because her roommate was a homophobe and didn’t know about their relationship. But Lena later found out that Sam had been in a relationship the entire time and her roommate actually turned out to be her wife and Sam’s apartment was actually a house. Lena never asked how she managed to pull it off though. She never asked any questions actually.

Lena broke it off immediately after she found everything out and that’s when Sam went crazy. She would show up to Lena’s new apartment so often begging for forgiveness and to be let in. Lena never said anything about how clingy and jealous Sam had been the entire time when she wasn’t the one that was cheating or doing anything of the sorts. Every time Lena heard knocking she would ignore it and eventually Sam broke in one day and stole her dog. That’s when Lena finally had had enough and moved to the small apartment that they were in now. She hadn’t heard from Sam since. And she was hoping to keep it that way.

“Have you heard from your brother at least?”

“No. I left him voicemail after voicemail, hoping that he would listen. And he might’ve. But I guess asking for forgiveness because of one mistake wasn’t enough.”

“I’m so sorry Lena.”

“I told you he used to have so many girlfriends when I lived with him. And I never liked any of them. Okay, maybe because they all looked the same to me, but also because they weren’t nice. He never listened to me about them. Many times in fact. So why do I get the cold shoulder when I do it once? It was a mistake. I thought I loved her. And it turns out that wasn’t what love was supposed to be and I should’ve known.”

“Lena, none of this is your fault.”

“Well, some of it has to be. I’m the one without a brother, without my fucking dog too.”

“You’ve got me now.”

“Ah do I?”

“I am your girlfriend aren’t I?”

“I forgot about that for a second. Felt surreal especially since you’ve been so resistant from the start.”

“I’ll stop resisting.”

“Oh please don’t. I like that about you. I mean yes, you are mine now, but keep that part of you. It turns me on tremendously.”

“Does it? Well, it seems we’ve reached the third part of the evening. You still want me to resist?”

“God, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Sorry I can’t hear you from all the way over there.” Kara gets up from her spot on the floor and sits on the couch. Lena gets up too, but not before sliding the small table across the rug so that nothing is in the way of her and Kara. A mischievous look has found its way to Lena’s eyes. She walks forward and leaves just enough space to pull Kara up from the couch so that she’s standing directly in front of her. Lena’s hands now rest at each of Kara’s elbows from where she had grabbed her. Kara’s breathing has become measured as she gazes into deep green with her own royal blue. 

Lena can almost hear the beating of Kara’s heart just as she can almost see it. She decides to ease the girl of her near heart attack, spinning them around so that she’s able to sit on the couch and Kara’s able to straddle her lap.

“Hey, Puppy. Look at me.” Lena didn’t even need to say that because Kara was already doing so. She looked nervous. “We’re going to go at your pace. If you need to stop at any time, you tell me. Please don’t think that I’d ever be mad at you for stopping me. I want you to be comfortable. I want you to do what feels right, okay?”

“I don’t think I’ll want to stop. But I don’t know what I’m doing, Lena.”

“Why don’t you let me have the reigns first and then after if you’re still up for it, you can have your go?”

“Will you guide me when the time comes?”

“I will always do what you tell me.”

“You sounded an awful lot like a bottom just then.”

“Kara Danvers you might want to take that back.”

“I don’t.”

“Guess I’ll have to show you how much you’re gonna regret saying that.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Lena smirks and raises an eyebrow at Kara’s sudden bout of bravery.

“Any reason why you feel like you can sass me right now, Miss Danvers?”

“I’m doing no such thing.”

“Are you sure about that?” Lena flips Kara so that she’s lying down on the couch. She straddles Kara’s middle, enjoying the way the girl immediately flushes red at the contact that seems much more intimate than before. When Lena receives no answer, her cocky attitude overcomes her once more. “Lost your voice did you?”

“I take it back.” 

“Take what back?”

“Lena.” The low whine that escapes as Kara draws out Lena’s name causes the brunette to almost stop everything and just fuck Kara until she knows for sure who’s really in charge. But she wants to hear her say it.

“Say it, Kara.”

“I’m sorry that I said… fuck.” Lena had started to push into Kara’s hips with her own and it caused Kara to short-circuit.

“Finish the sentence, Kara.” 

“I can’t Le-” Lena had stopped grinding herself against Kara. The suspenders that Lena had given Kara were taken off. And then Lena began to undo the belt that she had come into contact with earlier. But this time, it wouldn’t be going back on. 

“Say it or this stops.” 

“I’m sorry that-” Kara can’t even focus enough to get the words out. Especially when Lena had moved up to suck on Kara’s neck in a way that was going to leave some very dark marks come morning time.

“Last chance.”

“I’m sorry I called you a bottom.” But Kara says the words too fast.

“What was that?” Lena sits back up, expectantly waiting for her to speak at a normal speed.

“Didn’t mean… to call you… a bottom.”

“Good girl. Now let me show you how much of a bottom I’m not.”

Lena presses her body against Kara’s as she leans back down for a searing kiss. It’s hungry and needy and Lena knows that Kara is finally all hers. And while she continues to push her tongue into Kara’s mouth, Lena eventually undoes the clasp of the belt and begins to lower herself until she’s right in front of it. She starts tugging at the belt loops, hoping that this time she’ll successfully get Kara’s pants off, no interruptions. And she does, for the most part.

“Lena.”

“Yes, Kara?”

“Can you… can you use your mouth first?”

Instead of responding verbally, Lena smirks. The only thing now in the way between what both her and Kara want, was the damn pair of panties that should’ve been gone long ago. And when Lena ultimately gets them off, she nearly gets off herself at the sight in front of her. 

Kara suppresses a gasp at the first contact of Lena’s tongue. But then she’s whining when she feels that Lena is now delicately biting the inside of her thigh instead of putting her tongue back where she needs it.

“Lena. Please.”

Lena grins into Kara’s thigh as she continues to nip gently at the sensitive skin there. 

“Lena.”

This time Lena gives in a little, licking a broad stripe up Kara’s pussy. But that’s all she gives Kara in way of her mouth. Instead, she inserts her fingers, pushing slowly inside until she earns a small moan from Kara. 

“Take your shirt off, Kara. And your bra.”

Kara does what she is told almost immediately. Lena’s fingers move leisurely inside her, and Kara knows she needs to hurry up in order to get more. And she needs more. So when she finally lets her bra slip away, she feels the pace fasten almost painfully quick. And suddenly Lena is everywhere at once and it lights her body on fire.

The hand that wasn’t moving deep inside Kara was palming her breast, a hardened nipple being lightly pinched between two fingers. And when Lena felt Kara’s hips start to move of their own accord, that same hand came back down to press lightly on Kara’s pelvis, trying to ground her as she got closer and closer to an orgasm. Lena could almost sense the tightness that had grown within Kara. She was waiting for that last thing to bring her over the edge. Lena brought her mouth down to suck on Kara’s clit and that was what she needed. 

Lena had no idea that her puppy could be so vocal, but she wasn’t complaining. She wanted every single one of her neighbors to know that she did this. She had the prettiest girl in the world screaming her name. And if she lapped every single drop of Kara’s release up in thanks, well that was for her pleasure entirely. 

Once Lena’s eager lapping had subsided, Kara’s panting had begun to even out. Lena kissed her way up Kara’s body until she reached Kara’s lips, softly pressing a kiss there too. And Kara got a taste of herself before Lena pulled away to catch her breath.

“Lena… I- I didn’t know that an orgasm could be that intense.” Lena just giggled quietly at Kara’s blatant awe. 

“You learn how to give one like that in Lesbianism 101.”

“They really have that?”

“No, Puppy.” Lena’s back to giggling. “But if they did, I’m sure it would just be a bunch of guys signing up, trying to see how they can be just as good as us. 

“I’m still… I didn’t know it could feel… like that. It was probably, wow, I guess the best one I’ve had.”

“You might not want to tell me that. You said you didn’t want to feed my ego anymore. And that will take the cake.”

“But it’s true. I’m still seeing stars.”

“Want to see more?”

“Why can’t I make you see stars?”

“Later. I promise you can. But I’d prefer to show you just how many of them you can see. Can you keep going for me, baby?” Kara shutters at the new nickname. It’s unfamiliar yet familiar all the same because it’s Lena saying it. And Kara would let Lena call her anything at this point if it meant she could come again.

“I can keep going.”

“Good girl.” 

Lena slowly gets off of Kara and Kara whimpers at the loss of contact. 

“Calm down, Puppy. I’m just gonna remove my clothes. I hardly think it’s fair that I have pretty much all of mine on and you have nothing. But first, I imagine you’ll need a bit of help getting to the bedroom, and that’s where I want you to be.” Lena lifts Kara up from off the couch in a display of strength that Kara didn’t know she had. Obviously, Lena went to the gym, if those defined muscles were anything to go by, but Kara had no idea that Lena was this strong and capable of carrying her. 

But she wasn’t about to protest to any of it. Especially not when her girlfriend was about to do things to her body that she probably didn’t even know were possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep the wait is over. they're finally girlfriends and all is well... for now


	11. Leave Me On The Floor, I'm Not Feeling Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep sorry umm so this is where everything starts from. the downhill. i mean ofc they'll be together in the end.... but as of now.... this is the dropping point

Kara awoke in the morning sore and alone. Lena had left a note on the nightstand saying there was an emergency at the bar and that she hoped to be back before around 10 if Jess was really being honest about the severity of the emergency. 

But it was 12 now. And there was no sign of Lena anywhere. Which made Kara a little nervous. She tried texting Lena and even calling her, but nothing. So, Kara decided to head to the bar, not caring that she had to put on yesterday’s clothes.

“Umm, Kara, what’re you doing here? Did Lena call you?” Jess stops cleaning glasses as she notices the girl standing at the door. 

“Where is she?” Kara still searches each corner for a sign that Lena is around.

“Did she call you?”

“Does it matter?”

“If she didn’t call you, I’m not letting you see her.”

“You’re not letting me?” Kara challenges. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“Of one day.” Jess bites back. “I’m her best friend of years.”

“She called.”

“Now you’re lying.”

“I want to see her. What’s going on?”

“She told me not to let anyone near her.”

“Is she here?” Kara squints her eyes as Jess makes a slight but visible glance at the door to the kitchen. “She is.”

“Kara do not go in there!” But Jess’s words are lost on her as she hops over the counter and goes to find Lena. And when she does, Kara had wished she’d woken up sooner. Because Lena is on the floor, a crying mess. She looks up at Kara without saying anything but there’s a certain pleading in her eyes for Kara to stay. 

“Can I sit?” Lena moves over so Kara can fit next to her against the wall. “What’s going on, Lena?”

Lena just shakes her head, starting to cradle herself for comfort. She doesn’t look at Kara anymore.

“Can I touch you?”

And it’s like that’s what she needed to hear. Lena practically throws herself against Kara, curling up into open arms. Tears start flowing faster now and Kara starts to think about what could have happened in the last few hours to cause this. But she tried to stop herself from worrying so much because that couldn’t be good for either of them. Instead, she asked Lena if she could get her off the floor and to her own apartment. Lena stood up and grabbed Kara’s hand, suddenly composing herself for walking out of the bar and all the way to Kara’s apartment. It was strange for Kara to see a shift from completely broken down to almost okay in a matter of seconds, but people deal with emotions in different ways. And whatever it was that made Lena the way she was, well Kara just wanted Lena to deal with it her way. She didn’t want to push Lena on anything. 

They eventually made it back to the apartment. Their only obstacles the entire way being an angry Jess as they had left the bar and Kara’s sister calling incessantly. She ignored each call of course. And Lena had fallen asleep in Kara’s arms, only to wake up a few hours later, all cried out.

“Kara.”

“Yes, Lena?”

“Do you have any food?”

“Do you want something to drink too?”

“Please.”

Kara watches Lena as she grabs water and a snack for her. She looks empty. As if the tears had taken every piece of her out. And Kara didn’t know what to do. Well she did and didn’t. She could only do so much without knowing what was going on. She didn’t know whether to push on the subject or sit back and wait for Lena to tell her. She didn’t know whether to hold her again or stay away. She didn’t know Lena enough yet and she hated herself for it. She even thought it might be better to go, but Lena didn’t have anyone else right now. Jess had to take care of the bar when Lena wasn’t there. And Lena didn’t have any real friends anymore after her breakup with Sam. So, she stayed. She brought her water. She brought her some crackers. And she sat down, hoping that that wasn’t too much.

“Kara.” Lena finally says after she had finished eating and curled back into Kara.

“Mhmm.” Kara murmurs as she cards her fingers through Lena’s hair.

“Can you tell me about your dog?”

“Krypto?”

“Yeah. You never really told me about him. Just that he died and that’s why you were at my bar.”

“Well, there isn’t much to say now I guess since I’ve grieved. He was a good dog. A kind dog. He never bit anyone, I mean, he was so gentle and loved everyone. He liked running for hours in the grass and going for walks at night, not the day, and falling asleep on my chest. But he got hit by a car while we were coming back from the park. He died immediately. I screamed. I had hoped he was still alive and I could take him to the hospital. I’m glad he wasn’t in pain though when I think about it. I couldn’t stand to have seen him suffer. Especially after I saw all his injuries and the blood coated on his white fur… I don’t know. It just took me so long to deal with it.”

“Months.”

“Yeah, it was months.”

“That’s a long time.”

“Seemed like it. And for a dog too. The customers at your bar always told me I should’ve gotten over it sooner. But loss changes a person.”

“Did it change you a lot?”

“Well, no. I don’t think so. I mean, I never want a dog again just because going through it was hard. But at the end of the day, I’m still me.”

“What if you had lost a person?”

“Even though I hate to say it, I would probably be grieving for a much longer time. Or I suppose it depends on the person you lost and how close you were to them.”

“Kara.”

“Yes?

“My brother’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terribly sorry for this... but also not.... because i have a plan.... this time.... k bye


	12. I Can't Take Away The Pain, But You Can Make Yourself Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how long its been

My brother’s dead.

Those were the three words on repeat in Kara’s head as she held a crying Lena in her arms. She couldn’t stop her tears. And Kara was worried she never would. Because Lena sounded so broken, sounded so empty. 

Kara still didn’t know the circumstances under which Lena’s brother died but she didn’t dare ask. Kara couldn’t even move. Not a single muscle. Well, she didn’t. Not until Lena sat up and looked at her with the saddest look Kara had ever seen on her.

“Kara, he killed himself.” Lena sobbed. “He killed himself. How could he do that?”

“God, Lena. I’m- I’m so sorry. I-” Kara didn’t know what to say. 

“There was no note either. The phone call was from one of his supposed friends. But he said there was no note.” Lena started to pull too much air in. “Why wasn’t there a note? Why didn’t he say goodbye? Why didn’t he-”

“Shhh. Lena, you’re going to hyperventilate if you keep breathing like that.”

“I’m so mad. I’ve hated him this whole time, but now that he’s dead… all the memories of our best times have arisen and it hurts, Kara.” Lena wiped at her eyes. 

“I know, Lee. I know.” At Kara’s sudden use of a nickname, a soft smile spread across Lena’s face.

“That’s cute.” Lena rubbed at her eyes. 

“What is?” Kara looked confused.

“The nickname. I like it.” Lena’s smile faded after she spoke and Kara watched it happen.

“I’m so sorry you’re going through this, Lena.”

“No, I’m sorry. You’ve only been my girlfriend for a day and… just thanks for sticking around through these first few hours. I’m glad I didn’t scare you off with my crying. Which I will be doing a lot of. I’ll be at my lowest, Kara. And I don’t know how long you’ll stay.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“I will always be your friend and I will always protect you. Even if we’re not together. I promise you that.”

“You’re too good, Puppy.” Lena reached over and moved a strand of hair from Kara’s face.

“Why don’t you take a nap and when you wake up, we can do whatever you need.” Kara leaned into Lena’s hand which had lingered.

“Like I said, too good.” She took her hand away.

“Only for you.”

“Nap with me?” A hopeful look passed over Lena’s face.

“If that’s what you want, of course.”

“I just want you with me right now.”

And with those words filling the air, Kara and Lena walked towards the bedroom and fell asleep, tangled up together.

\---

Kara awoke to her phone buzzing incessantly on the nightstand. She grabbed it and saw that the screen was lit up with her sister’s name. So, she walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her so as not to risk waking Lena even further. Then, she answered.

“What, Alex?”

“Don’t what me. Spill.”

“Spill what?”

“Umm the fact that you and Lena have been having a sex marathon. What else could explain you not answering me?”

“Her brother died.”

“Oh… shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Is she okay?”

“Can anyone be okay after someone they love dies?”

“Sorry. Stupid question.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s hard to know what to say in a situation like this.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. It’s just hard seeing my girlfriend like this.”

“Girlfriend?!”

“Oh yeah. Forgot to mention that. We just started dating last night.”

“Wow. A lot has… a lot has happened to you since we last talked.”

“Yeah. If Lena’s still sleeping by nighttime, I’m going to have to cancel our sister’s night.

“That’s totally fine, Kara. I’m just worried about Lena now. Keep me updated?”

“Yeah I will. Talk later. Love you, Alex.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

Kara hung up and sighed, rubbing her forehead at a developing headache. She should probably call Jess too while she still had time before Lena woke, but she didn’t have her number. So, she decided just to apologize to Jess for not calling the next time she saw her. Which would probably be soon considering the bar could not run smoothly without Lena forever. Lena was the reason people returned. Her customers loved her. Kara couldn’t let Lena lose that too.

“Kara.”

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed loudly, slightly scared by the sudden voice intruding her thoughts. “Sorry, did I wake you?

“No. Well, kind of.” Lena walked over to the kitchen island and hopped up on the counter, facing Kara who still stood.

“Kind of?”

“I heard you saying you may have to cancel your sister’s night. Please don’t do that.” 

“Lena, I’m not going to leave you right now.”

“Your life can’t stop just because mine has.”

“My life will stop if I can’t take care of you. Because I will worry endlessly.”

“Puppy…” Lena got off the counter and walked towards her.

“No, Lena. Don’t call me that right now. This is serious.” Lena stopped.

“Okay. Why don’t we compromise?” 

“Compromise how?”

“We’ll go over to my place and you can have your sisters’ night there.”

“But what about you?” Kara’s brushed her hand against Lena’s elbow.

“Kara, I don’t want to be near anyone besides you.” Lena looked away for a second before continuing. “I don’t need people telling me how sorry they are for me. So, I’ll stay in my room. I could probably use a shower too.”

“Okay, but can I be allowed to check on you?”

“Such a bottom asking for permission.”

“There she is.” Kara smirked.

“Did you phrase it that way on purpose?” Now it was Lena’s turn to smile devilishly. 

“It was weird seeing you be all serious. I didn’t like it.”

“Do you like this?” 

Lena moved Kara’s hair aside and attached her lips to the right side of her neck, tongueing at the soft skin there before moving to the left side to do the same.

“Lena we shouldn’t be-”

“I said, do you like this?”

“Mmm.”

Lena bit down, hard.

“Ow. What was that for?”

“I prefer verbal answers not just noises.”

“Okay, okay.” 

“I also prefer to be addressed properly.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now please get back to what you were doing.”

At Kara’s complete dismissal of her words, Lena walked her back into the nearest wall, shoving her hard.

“Let’s not forget who commands who here.”

“Lenaaaaa.” Kara whined.

“Try again.” It was a warning.

“Do I have to?”

“You know what I want to hear, but since you won’t comply…” Lena ran a hand over Kara’s sharp collarbone before turning her around and using that same hand to push her to the ground. “On your knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddddd smut next chapter. yep you have to be patient... like lena was being patient with kara..... you poor things

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but like Lena in leather and like flirting with Kara is all I want to see


End file.
